Side effects of Incubuses?
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: What happens when the Phantomhive manor has been targeted by an interesting being? All hell breaks loose, that's what! BardFinnian, SebastianCiel, SebastianFinnian, OC possessing another character and... yaoi fangirls?
1. Chapter 1

**Err... Yes, another story. This one was inspired by other fanfics and the chapter 35 of the manga. Please keep in mind that I have only seen the first episode of the anime, so there are some things and characters (such as that demon dog, Pluto or something) that I have only read about in others' fanfics. And also, the names used are from the first chapter, because after the seventh page, I felt too lazy to change all the names to their official orthograph.**

**Rated M 'cause I may end up writing a "scene", if you know what I mean, and because I wanna write any words I want.**

**InCuBuSiNcUbUsInCuBuS**

Nothing amuses me more than the human race. They have such a short life, it's like an explosion compared to me. Ah yes, an explosion, for it is always marvellously interesting to watch their ups and downs, their hate disguised as love and their cold wars that they keep on denying. And this house here looks like it'll be interesting. A young master, his butler and four servants, his fiancée, his contacts to the higher ups of the society as well as the lowest of the low of the slums. I shiver as I practically taste the thrill. This is where I shall reside next. In the body of the young master. I glide down and hide in his garden. I know he will come here in a short moment. I'm simply good like that. And, just as I had thought, here he comes. I simply love prepubescent humans. They can fall in love so easily. And even more easily when they're being targeted by a talented incubus such as me. Yes, modesty is my forte. Now for the attack... I have to be quick and precise if I want to get into his body successfully. He's getting closer... closer still... yes, that's it, kid. Come and take a look at this rose bush I'm hiding in... Only a few more feet... Now! I pounce out of my hiding place right in the direction of the young man. My timing is perfect. My aim is flawless. I close my eyes just before impact... and when I open them, in my new body, the face of my intended target is right in front of me. What happened!? How did I screw up?! The maid comes rushing, trips a few times, and kneels beside me. What does _she_ want? I have no interest in females. Truth is, I only go for the men, even though I'm an incubus, aka male. Aw well, I'd have to do with this body until I gather enough energy to leave it and take another, I guess...

[Outsider's POV of the event]

The sun shone radiantly in the cloudless blue sky of early afternoon. A guest was awaited in the evening, and since he didn't have much else to do, Ciel Phantomhive had decided, in a moment of pure spontaneity and uncharacteristic childishness, to watch his butler, Sebastian, verify every detail and make the last preparations for their guest. He had followed him to the kitchen and had assisted to the creation of a cold, vegetarian buffet (their guest had suddenly decided to become vegetarian the month before). Next had been the polishing of the tableware. It was so shiny that Ciel couldn't help but wonder how his butler had done to make those wooden spoons reflect his image as well as any silver ones. Then came the garden, in which they were supposed to eat later. The grass had been so finely cut that there weren't any traces of lawnmowers, the trees had just the right shape, the flowers were in full bloom and magnificently placed. Though something seemed wrong with that rose bush over there, he thought. Then again, maybe he had seen so much perfection that he searched for anything that could be considered imperfect. Maybe. Then again, he was the Earl of Phantomhive, as well as head of the family and lapdog of the queen herself. Who would dare say something against him in his presence? And so, he approached the red flowers in their green stand. He felt like something – or someone – was watching him, and though it unnerved him, he couldn't think of what it could be, so he didn't mind it. As he was at only a few steps from the bush, Finnian, his gardener, suddenly came between him and his target, froze suddenly and collapsed to the ground. Somewhere in the background came the sound of something breaking, which made Ciel and Sebastian twitch. They both stayed out of the way as Meylene came running (and tripping), just as the young gardener was coming back to his senses. For some reason, Sebastian frowned, but said nothing.

"Are you okay, Finni?", asked Meylene, hysterical.

"Yeah, what happened there?", emphasized Bard, coming to join them.

Ciel glanced at his butler for a moment and frowned at the perplexed expression on the demon's face. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"Nothing of concern, my lord," said butler replied with a reassuring smile. "But let us hurry, for our oncoming guest will not wait even if your gardener's health is rather strange right now." He turned to the blonde. "Finnian, go take some rest. Meylene, stay with him and make sure he's okay. Bard, go with them and help them if necessary. Mr Tanaka..." He glanced at the old man sipping tea on the side and sighed. "Err... you're good like that. Now if you'll excuse me, my lord, I have rather a lot of things left to do until the arrival of our guest. Please behave and... maybe prepare yourself mentally?"

Ciel got startled as he remembers just exactly who was coming over and a grimace plastered itself violently on his face. "You're right. I should also go rest in my room and prepare mentally for her arrival."

With that, each went to their task, as the gardener's green eyes did little to hide the gloating he felt as he glared daggers at the butler's back...

**SuCcUbUsSuCcUbUsSuCcUbUs**

**End of the first chapter. Err... I'm not quite sure Finni's eyes really are green... (fiddles through google and watches the first episode again) well... I'd consider that green. Maybe you readers don't, but I do. And yes, I said I had written seven pages, but do you really expect me to feed them all to you in one go when I'm not yet finished with the whole story?**

**The first part of this chapter is told in my OC's POV, of course, as you might have guessed already. There will be MUCH more of him later on. You'll have to be expecting three main pairings, and if you've got special demands, tell them in a review or something. I'm always open for weird pairings, even those that aren't yaoi/shounen-ai/BL. I am also aware that technically, if a character, being possessed by asecond one, is in a pairing, it should be considered to be that second character that is in the pairing. But I'm lazy, and I plan on not leaving Finni all alone on his own. (imitates Sebastian's smirk) R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to put up another chapter since I'm going back home today and I don't have internet at home anymore and I have no idea when I'll be coming back. So... Enjoy!**

**Oh, and btw, guys (who've reviewed), you're right, the plural is incubi, so to defend myself, I say my incubus wrote the title and he's lame at spelling. ;P**

**InCuBuSiNcUbUsInCuBuS**

This is great, just great. I'm stuck being hauled to this lowlife's room as my intended target is going somewhere else, and I don't even have the strength to walk on my own. On the other hand, this guy taking me to the room is pretty muscular and rather not bad looking, even though he reeks of cigarettes. With some luck, I could probably get some with him... and do this gardener whom I have just overtaken the body a favour. That would probably work, if I can get rid of the maid... and as soon as I have recovered enough strength, I'll take care of the young master... That butler of his seems like a good mate, with skills and stamina to spare. Though I have a feeling he's not an ordinary human... Aw well, too late to back down now. And I'm sure he'll be grateful to me once my plan is in motion.

I'll haunt them for a few months, transform this asexual mansion into a full-blown orgy, then take my leave and go to America. I heard some pretty interesting rumours, and I wanna see other lands than the European countries. I cry in surprise as I fall down, directly onto a bed. Pretty comfy, but not too much, just as I like them. I wonder if it'll tough out a few feral nights or if it'll literally collapse to the ground. We'll just have to see, now, won't we, little gardener? The strong guy and the maid are looking at each other, now, probably wondering what to do. Time to step in and make my move. I whine quietly, turning my head away. As expected, the two others lean over me with worried looks.

"A-a-are you okay?", stuttered the maid, panicking. That girl was already making me feel sick. So annoying...

"Yeah, kid. Don't push it. Sleep a bit, you'll feel better afterwards," said muscle-man. "Even though it's pretty irritating to let Sebastian do everything, Meylene and me would much rather keep an eye on you. So get well soon, okay? Even though I have no idea why you collapsed so suddenly and all... Tell me if you need anything, I'll go and fetch it. Meylene will keep her eyes on you."

"Yes, yes! Just as Bard said," she exclaimed.

No, that wouldn't do. I want _her_ out. I turned around and gripped the tall blonde's shirt, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Won't you stay...?", I asked him softly.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the maid flushing brightly. Good. "Um... I'll-I'll go fetch you a glass of water, Finni," she stuttered hurriedly, rushing out of the room.

The chef glanced at the closed door, then back at me and sat beside me. "What's with you. You know she gets all flustered when we get close like that. Not that I mind very much, since it's been a while, but..."

I smiled mischievously at him. So he already had that kind of relationship with the little gardener, huh? Less work for me, then. "But what? What if I really, really want it _now_?"

He gulped audibly and glanced once more at the door. "Sebastian or Tanaka could walk in any time, and..."

I clutched the front of his shirt, hoisted myself up and stayed there, pressed against him. "And...?"

He kept his eyes away, but I knew he was struggling to keep himself in check. Any time now, he'd lose control. "And you were the one who didn't want to do it anymore after the last time Sebastian almost caught us and I thought you were still mad at me since you've been avoiding being alone with me for the past two weeks and if you continue looking at me like that I won't be able to keep my promise not to fuck you on impulse every time we get close to each other."

Was this kid gardener nuts or what? No sex in two weeks when you're male and got a willing lover? That's suicide! Masochism! No wonder I lost most of my energy when I took over his body! There was such a high sexual tension that it sucked my energy reserves completely dry! Time to remedy to this nonsense. "Screw the others. I need you _now_. Fuck me so hard we'll be on the ground before it's over."

I immediately knew I hit the jackpot with the first sentence. The two others were to be sure he would pour all of himself into it. Then again, what's the use of being an incubus if you can't even force your partner to be passionate?

This is great, just great. I'm stuck being hauled to this lowlife's room as my intended target is going somewhere else, and I don't even have the strength to walk on my own. On the other hand, this guy taking me to the room is pretty muscular and rather not bad looking, even though he reeks of cigarettes. With some luck, I could probably get some with him... and do this gardener whom I have just overtaken the body a favour. That would probably work, if I can get rid of the maid... and as soon as I have recovered enough strength, I'll take care of the young master... That butler of his seems like a good mate, with skills and stamina to spare. Though I have a feeling he's not an ordinary human... Aw well, too late to back down now. And I'm sure he'll be grateful to me once my plan is in motion. I'll haunt them for a few months, transform this asexual mansion into a full-blown orgy, then take my leave and go to America. I heard some pretty interesting rumours, and I wanna see other lands than the European countries. I cry in surprise as I fall down, directly onto a bed. Pretty comfy, but not too much, just as I like them. I wonder if it'll tough out a few feral nights or if it'll literally collapse to the ground. We'll just have to see, now, won't we, little gardener? The strong guy and the maid are looking at each other, now, probably wondering what to do. Time to step in and make my move. I whine quietly, turning my head away. As expected, the two others lean over me with worried looks.

"A-a-are you okay?", stuttered the maid, panicking. That girl was already making me feel sick. So annoying...

"Yeah, kid. Don't push it. Sleep a bit, you'll feel better afterwards," said muscle-man. "Even though it's pretty irritating to let Sebastian do everything, Meylene and me would much rather keep an eye on you. So get well soon, okay? Even though I have no idea why you collapsed so suddenly and all... Tell me if you need anything, I'll go and fetch it. Meylene will keep her eyes on you."

"Yes, yes! Just as Bard said," she exclaimed.

No, that wouldn't do. I want her out. I turned around and gripped the tall blonde's shirt, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Won't you stay...?", I asked him softly.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the maid flushing brightly. Good. "Um... I'll-I'll go fetch you a glass of water, Finni," she stuttered hurriedly, rushing out of the room.

The chef glanced at the closed door, then back at me and sat beside me. "What's with you. You know she gets all flustered when we get close like that. Not that I mind very much, since it's been a while, but..."

I smiled mischievously at him. So he already had that kind of relationship with the little gardener, huh? Less work for me, then. "But what? What if I really, really want it now?"

He gulped audibly and glanced once more at the door. "Sebastian or Tanaka could walk in any time, and..."

I clutched the front of his shirt, hoisted myself up and stayed there, pressed against him. "And...?"

He kept his eyes away, but I knew he was struggling to keep himself in check. Any time now, he'd lose control. "And you were the one who didn't want to do it anymore after the last time Sebastian almost caught us and I thought you were still mad at me since you've been avoiding being alone with me for the past two weeks and if you continue looking at me like that I won't be able to keep my promise not to fuck you on impulse every time we get close to each other."

Was this kid gardener nuts or what? No sex in two weeks when you're male and got a willing lover? That's suicide! Masochism! No wonder I lost most of my energy when I took over his body! There was such a high sexual frustration that it sucked my energy reserves completely dry! Time to remedy to this nonsense. "Screw the others. I need you now. Fuck me so hard we'll be on the ground before it's over."

I immediately knew I hit the jackpot with the first sentence. The two others were to be sure he would pour all of himself into it. Then again, what's the use of being an incubus if you can't even force your partner to be passionate?

**SuCcUbUsSuCcUbUsSuCcUbUs**

**And that's it for now! And yes, my incubus does have a name, but it is revealed later! So R&R, plz?**


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer to your comments ('cause you were many to comment about it in your reviews), YES, the first chapter technically repeats the first scene twice. In two different points of view, so they both contain information that the other lack. And if I recall properly, I haven't put those infos in the other chapters. So please stop complaining about it. It was intentional.**

**And yes, this chapter starts st the beginning, too. If you don't like it, bear with it. I'm not changing it.**

**If it doesn't bother you at all, then good for you. ^^ And don't think I said the above while being angry or anything. I just don't like my work to be looked down on because of misunderstandings (or whatever).**

**Anyway, enjoy this third chapter!**

**InCuBuSiNcUbUsInCuBuS**

I felt something was wrong as soon as we stepped into the garden. No. I had felt it before I even woke up this morning. And now I fear I am slightly too late to fix it. I don't even know what the threat is yet, and I have no time to really think about it between preparing everything for our guest's arrival and the young master's demands. What had happened earlier had obviously not been planned by the _enemy_ (yes, enemy, for I didn't know exactly what I was facing yet and couldn't afford being lenient in my vigilant watch of the young master's safety). While mixing the ingredients of the icing for the chocolate cake that was nicely being baked in the oven, I think back on what had happened. First, there was that rose bush that the young master had been drawn to. No, even before that. The fact that the young master had decided to follow me everywhere is the first strange thing that happened today. Then the rose bush. And after that... why had Finnian got in between the young master and the small tree, then fainted? Something suspicious is going on, and I don't like it. Not one bit. A sudden crashing sound catches my attention. Hadn't I told Meylene to stay with Finni? I put down the bowl and leave the room. And right there, in the corridor, lies our troublesome maid with a shattered Ming vase scattered all over the floor. Sighing, I help her up – one worker ill is more than enough, although it does keep them from getting in the way – and glance disapprovingly down at the porcelain pieces. What a mess...

"Meylene, what are you doing here? Didn't I instruct you to stay by Finnian's side?", I ask, trying not to sound as exasperated as I really am.

Her face flushes bright red. As I expected. She's so predictable. "I-I-I-I-I preferred not t-t-to int-t-terfere... I'm s-s-sorry, Sebastian! P-Please don't be mad!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Bard stayed with Finnian?"

She nods her head exaggeratedly, the red never leaving her face. Sighing, I thank her and leave in the direction of the boys' bedroom – well... Bard's, Finnian's and Tanaka's, really. Humans say it brings bad luck to interrupt a couple, but it may be the best time to figure out who or what the enemy is. I can't suspect anything yet, since I have no idea myself what happened. And I'm a demon, so I doubt mere humans like the maid or the chef would know. And I had a feeling the gardener knew even less. As I approach their room, I'm not surprised one bit by what I'm hearing. They are blissfully unaware that it wasn't by accident that I always interrupted them a second too late to really see them going at it. I knew about them even before they knew themselves. But this time, I'm afraid I'll have to cut their moment short. I open the door without any hesitation and glare at them. And seeing them in the cowgirl position painfully reminds me that I don't often have any myself since I've made that contract with Ciel Phantomhive, a very difficult thing for a demon such as me, but a very small sacrifice for the feast I'll have with his soul. The two of them don't even stop. In fact, I think Bard hasn't even noticed my presence, though Finnian turns his head towards me, and at that moment, I figure everything out. An uncharacteristic, feral grin spreads on the small blonde's lips.

"Well, well... Who would have guessed the butler is a demon, huh? Nice to meet you, colleague," says the boy, his voice with an unfamiliar ring to it. I glance to the taller blonde beneath him, unsure, but the 'gardener' laughs. "Don't worry about him. He's too caught up in the throes of passion to comprehend anything we're saying. I'll be sure to keep him occupied so we can discuss without worries, demon."

My lips twitch into a disgusted smirk. "An incubus, huh? What are you doing here? This is my territory," I practically growl out.

"Please, call me by my name. It's Akayoru Daylia. And I believe you are Sebastian Michaels? Do not worry. Though I can sense the contract you've made, now that I have recognized you, I have no intention to take any souls. As soon as I have enough energy to leave this body, I shall travel somewhere far away from here. Until then, you'll have to accommodate me."

I frown. "You had intended your target to be the young master, right? Why?"

"Let's just say I could smell your sexual frustration from Romania, my dear colleague, and I decided to come here to feed. Though taking this boy took most of the energy I had when I came here. The fool was also frustrated, because he was afraid of getting caught by you or something. I think this gardener's feeling something for you. Congrats, you're pretty popular around these parts."

"What do you-"

"-mean?", he completed with a feral, blood-red glint in his eyes. "Finnian, though he is tamed by this lovely Bard here, the clumsy maid Meylene, though I have to say she has enough sense to leave you alone for the third person... whom I shall not reveal the identity right now. But since you're clever, you'll figure it out without much effort at all. Just keep in mind that if this one gets too exhausted and I don't get enough energy, I'll go and see you to refill my batteries. And fulfill some of the gardener's phantasms while I'm at it?"

Groaning, I massage my temples. I sense I will regret this. "Alright, I will accommodate you, but simply because I know you don't have enough energy. Otherwise I'd have noticed just what you were sooner. But please, do not interfere with the manor's daily routine."

"Do not worry. With a second demon around, things can only go smoothly from now on."

**SuCcUbUsSuCcUbUsSuCcUbUs**

**The name of the incubus came to me just like that. It can be translated as red night or something ('cause it's aka=red + yoru=night). Just as the Akatsuki in Naruto is red moon.**

**I have mixed feelings about him myself. So if you don't like him, I won't try to convince you otherwise, and if you love him, good for you. I'm not even sure yet how it'll end up exactly. If you've got special demands or anything, you can put them in reviews and hope I'll see them before I officially finish the story. Which just might happen, we never know. Even I don't know.**

**So, until next time!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Sooner than expected, maybe, but I've come back on the net sooner than expected and, again, I have no idea when I'll be able to come back.**

**Continue reviewing! I'm sure reviews are some kind of drug or something... maybe...**

**InCuBuSiNcUbUsInCuBuS**

Sebastian sighed in exasperation as he put the finishing touches to the main dish and he felt eyes boring into his back. The eyes of someone he'd rather have liked far away from here.

"What do you want, Akayoru? An incubus is the last thing this mansion needs," he said, turning around and glaring at the incubus in Finnian's body. Poor boy, really.

"On the contrary, my friend. An incubus is exactly what this mansion needs. I've closed the gap between this boy and his lover! Without me, who knows what could have happened! They'd probably have ended up in a fight, broken up and all hell would have broken loose here since they'd be avoiding each other and acting coldly to one another. Less work for you, mister butler. Though I should advise you to keep an eye on the maid. She's getting perverted. I've caught her peeping once or twice while I was taking care of Bard's libido."

"You sure like to talk a lot. Now scram, I gotta finish preparing everything. Our guest will be arriving any time now."

The possessed gardener came forward and put his arms around the other's waist. It was rather strange to see Finni doing such a thing, but it seemed like Sebastian would have to get used to it. "Come on, I'll help you around the mansion. Surely I can be of more help than those other helpers, huh?", said the blonde, then he laughed. "Wow! I just made a Christmas joke!"

The butler froze as he felt his master calling him. "I don't care, but don't get in my way and don't do anything stupid," he said, leaving the kitchen and going in the direction of the room where his young master was waiting.

The incubus stayed behind and licked his lips. "Of course, but in exchange, you'll feed me some energy, my dear comrade."

[Sebastian's POV]

I arrive in the lounge, where the young master is waiting in front of a board game, looking relaxed, but bored. His blue eye raise up as I enter the room and close the door behind myself.

"What is it, my lord?", I ask him politely, bowing slightly.

The young master sighs. "I'm bored, Sebastian. Keep me occupied until she arrives."

I frown at his odd behaviour. Was this caused by the proximity of the incubus? I couldn't tell for sure. "May I ask why you are seeking my company so much today, young master?", I ask him, confused.

I see him flinch a little, apparently only taking notice of this strange behaviour of his now. I can see his thoughts racing and wait patiently for his answer. Saying he didn't know or he was feeling lonely wasn't in his character at all, and I know for a certain fact that he hasn't been possessed. Only the poor Finni drew the short straw in this.

"I am not seeking your company, Sebastian," replies my young master. "I just don't feel like waiting alone. There was nothing much planned today and I was curious to see how my servants worked. Right now I feel like keeping you in this room. Do not question me. Now take a seat."

I obey him without saying anything and sit in the armchair in front of him. As I watch him intently, I see different thoughts and emotions waging war in his eyes. As a demon, I cannot be influenced by the mere presence of an incubus. Though a direct physical contact could work on short term. Human beings are a different story and try as he might, Ciel Phantomhive is only human. I really feel like I'll have to kill Finni and apologize to Bard if this keeps on. But of course, I cannot reveal the presence of Akayoru in the manor, for the young master would certainly command me to force him out, which is one of the very few things I am unable to do. I am no exorcist, and hiring one could prove dangerous. They are not trustworthy at all. So I have no other choice, really, than comply to that incubus's wishes. And now the young master is squirming on his chair, and I can easily guess why. Incubuses have that effect on humans, and this one seems to be pretty powerful even if he doesn't have enough energy to leave Finnian's body yet.

Sighing, I raise an eyebrow and try to look as though I don't know what is happening to the young master. "Something the matter, my lord?", I ask him softly.

He hesitates for a few moments, trying to look anywhere but in my direction. He is only in the beginnings of the teenage years, after all, and even if I am sure he already learned everything about it in the various books of the mansion's library (I personally made sure there were the appropriate books on my first month here. Giving 'the talk' hadn't exactly appealed to me when it came to a certain moody young master of mine), it hadn't exactly really prepared him for the real thing. I think as soon as that bastard leaves the gardener's body, I'll torture him until I'm tired of it and then I'll kill him as painfully as possible, that damn Akayoru.

"Not exactly," replies the young master, fidgeting some more.

I get up and approach him, kneeling in front of him. "Let me help any way I can, young master. I am, after all, your servant, and I will do as you order me."

"What if I don't want to order you anything, Sebastian? What would you do if you had carte blanche right now?", he asks me quite uncharacteristically.

I'm starting to wonder if the young master isn't being controlled entirely by that damn incubus, but never mind that, it seems that he is at a loss right now and doesn't know exactly what to do. I'll just have to go with the flow, it seems. "I would service you, my lord," I reply dutifully, bowing my head respectfully.

I feel his small hands tangle in my hair and lift my head back up to look in his eye. "Get rid of it, Sebastian. I don't want her to see it. Even if she arrives right in the minute, don't stop until you've gotten rid of it. As my servant, you are the only one allowed to do this and you are to tell none of this to anybody else. It is an order."

A soft smirk stretches my lips. "Yes, my lord."

**SuCcUbUsSuCcUbUsSuCcUbUs**

**Ah yes, unfortunately it's already the end of the chapter. I just love when Sebastian says "Yes, my lord." or "Watakushi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara." ("I am a demon and a butler"/"I am but a butler" when it's "aku made shitsuji"... or something)**

**Ciel seems desperate somehow, don't you think? What will happen next, I wonder, hm? And maybe I could put some kind of intervention by one of our favourite shinigami? Some red in the air would look good, no? Give me some comments, and maybe some ideas! I'm kinda running in a wall right now...**

**Anyway, R&R, pplz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally managed to get on the internet and update! Though there's a risk it may take even longer for me to update next time. I won't have internet back at home until a long while and I can't use my backup plan because of some family issues. Btw, I thank you all, dear reviewers, 'cause I can check my mails more easily than I can update and it always gives me a boost every time I read reviews (hurray for review alerts). Oh yeah, and just so you know... ever since I plunged deeply in the depths of Yaoi, I've been cursed with the inhability to write anything but shounen-ai, yaoi, slash and BL (pick whatever term you like best). So Meylene (if the way I spell her name changes eventually in the story, don't worry, ok...) will stay a yaoi fangirl. 'Cause she likes to watch. But she won't participate. And neither will Ciel's fiancée... I think her name was Elizabeth (got a terrible memory for characters I don't really acknowledge the existence...) And Madam Red is dead, and Freckles nor any other circus member aren't anywhere around. I don't think I'll use the prince. 'Cept maybe if someone asks for him and gives me a brilliant idea that will inspire me. Tanaka will probably not participate. I'm not involving the Queen. Undertaker _could_ be of some use, and so could Grell (though since you guys seem to be against it, I might not make him come... but I don't like the other shinigami, whatever his name was...). And as of now I don't plan on encorporating another OC.**

**Err... I've rambled longer than expected... Sorry... Now go on and enjoy this chapter.**

**InCuBuSiNcUbUsInCuBuS**

I shiver as I feel my plan start to bear fruits. I knew it was a good idea to manipulate the young Earl like that. That Sebastian will surely give me lots of energy, I can just feel it. But in the mean time, since the chef is pretty much out cold for the moment, the maid cannot be found and the old man is of no real use, I'll have to take care of everything. But in the end, I still don't know who that mysterious guest is. I wonder, really... Phantomhive doesn't seem to want to face her, whoever she is, and the preparations started by Sebastian are pretty much in the pinks and other little girls' colours. I somehow have a feeling I won't like her very much either. Or maybe I'll be able to turn her into something like that maid? Nah, that's probably only wishful thinking. Looking around the kitchen, I register what has been done, and what needs to be finished, which I take care of immediately. I then go take a look at the garden and nod as I see it is perfect as could be – even that rose bush I had been hiding in earlier. I know for a fact that the tableware is also flawless. Then it means the last thing to take care of is the guest. Now, if she'd only hurry and arrive already... In the background, I hear the sound of a carriage approaching. I rush to the front door – hoping they know the guest has arrived – and get out to go greet their guest. The carriage stops right in front of the manor, and I open the door for the guest. I help her out, naturally, and sigh mentally. A girl this young coming here can only be the young Earl's fiancée. I really wonder who the hell decided that it was a good idea to destine those two to marry. A stupid human, probably. Like a lot of stupid things in this world.

"Excuse me, where is Ciel?", asks the little blonde thing beside me.

_Out of your reach._ "He will join you in a few moments, he had an urgent business to take care of before your arrival. Shall I take you inside, miss?", I ask with all the politeness I am able to muster. Write that on the calendar or something that an incubus was polite with a person he doesn't like at all.

"Can't you take me to Ciel even if he's occupied? He knew I was coming, so why doing something real important right at the last second?", she complains, following me inside the mansion.

"I'm sorry, it's something that suddenly came up. It was beyond his control. His butler is helping him so that it will take less time, but they can't exactly work a miracle with this." I'm going to strangle her if they don't hurry.

"But I came here especially to see him! Can't we force him to push that urgent matter to later so that I'll be able to spend time with him?"

"Spend time with whom exactly, Elizabeth?", asks the voice of the Earl from behind us.

I turn around quickly and see him looking as perfect as usual, though I can still smell a faint scent of sweat, saliva, pheromones and semen. In other words, the scent of sex. Too faint for any human to pick up, but surely enough for Sebastian to be afraid the little miss will notice it. And as I watch the blonde missy run to the young master, I can clearly see the demon restraining himself, worry etched in his red eyes. Smirking, I brush past them on my way to go see if Bard has woken up.

"Delicious aroma, don't you think? Though may I suggest you change Tanaka of rooms? Ours will surely _reek_ of it and I don't think it'll be really nice for the old guy. Come to think of it... the gardener's bed might not tough out my entire stay...it's already pretty wobbly," I whisper to him.

"I'll see what I can do, but please choose a more appropriate time to make him horny and needy, next time," he replies on a whisper, every word dripping with venom.

My smirk widens. "You're the one I'll make horny next, so that you _eat him up_. I'll really enjoy that. Or maybe you'll be willing to do me? I can play the gardener, too, if the innocent type suits your tastes better."

"Go to hell. Weren't you off to feed once more on Bard?"

"Touché. So I'll leave you to your fantasies for now. Remember that you can ask me to help you get rid of the blonde missy any time."

"Sebastian, isn't it time for supper?", the young Earl cuts in.

The butler forces a smile on his features. "Of course. Please take place in the garden, I shall personally bring your food in a short moment."

With that, I leave them to their own devices and, throwing a last smirk to my colleague, I hurry to the bedroom, where I had left the muscled blonde. Yes, it definitely had been the right choice to come to England, to this particular mansion. So much entertainment. So much _nourishment_.

**SuCcUbUsSuCcUbUsSuCcUbUs**

**I think I didn't make them too much OOC... Anyway, I still welcome reviews and suggestions alike, either by mail, PM or, well, review. Though don't count on me replying any time soon, since I never know in advance when I'll go to a friend's house and go on the internet. But it still makes me happy when I manage to do it and see that I have reviews. It should be considered a drug, seriously. Oh well... R&R, pplz!**


End file.
